Kelduscas
''"Launch an attack on Kelduscas? I'd sooner assault Vasuki. There will be a warrior behind every blade of grass, punji pits at every corner, and every civilian down to the last children that can work together to hold a gun will fight my men to the death." ''Narweiran Brigadier-General Wilhelm Carroll, 1649 S.V. Kelduscas is a fairly large island- about the size of Hawai'i (the island itself, not the group with its name)- just a few miles past the westernmost edge of the Misty Sea, settled in the relatively calm waters of the Melisande Shelf. To look at it from afar it seems an idyllic little coastal community, aside from the fact that it is populated wholly by the Centauri. It is the single most important stationary stronghold that the Centauri possess, built up to be a repository of all the knowledge they have collected since the fall of mortal civilization and its subsequent reconstruction, and fortified to be a final redoubt should the worst come to pass again. The whole island is a fortress, equipped with everything the Centauri- all Centauri, on every world- have been able to collect and send there, waiting for what they believe to be inevitable strikes from their enemies. But they hide this very well, and most non-Centauri who visit never realize that they stand in the midst of nation ready to turn every street into a meat grinder at the slightest provocation. Though many Centauri elders wish it were not the case, it is a rare period when the Kelduscans are not preparing for war. Living a sedentery life has made it possible for them to hoard and fortify far more than their nomadic kin, but it also draws enemies like flies to carrion. The Aboleth in particular seem to have developed a special hatred for the Kelduscan Centauri, and regularly attack it with enslaved Sahuagin and Kua-toa suicide soldiers. In the past these methods almost worked on several grim occasions, but the Centauri are nothing if not obstinate, and every attempt to dislodge or exterminate them has ended in failures most grisly. The return of the Dragons has doubled the rate at which the Aboleth attack, but has at the same time reduced their overall effectiveness- several wyrms have chosen to make the island their home, or at least leave their hoards there, and taken the time to ingratiate themselves to the mortals. While these drakes do not share much of their wealth, they do provide a fair amount of assistance in the form of younger drakes eager to test themselves in battle, Lo'nou followers, and powerful magic. This has, for the time being, ensured their long-term survival- it is not an easy road by any means, but it's one that offers a pretty strong guarantee. Contributions from other Centauri groups, while helpful, and from the Dragons- which as noted before, are minimal- are handy but not very effective for sustainment of a small country. To actually keep themselves fed, the Kelduscans engage in what could be best described as 'big game fishing'- casting nets, lines, and harpoons out for various oversized aquatic animals, which they can not only use to feed their own mouths but trade to other countries to help feed theirs- it's amazingly profitable to hunt for giant animals that other people are usually too afraid to go after. These profits allow Kelduscas to remain pleasantly independent and well supplied, a fact that aggravates not only their immediate enemies but nations which would love to absorb them. Though they have no true allies, they are on at least amiable terms with several nations on and off world, which provides extra layers of protection should anyone decide to try and make a move for conquest. Kelduscas is overseen by Chieftess Adrianna "Bloodied-Eagle" Hargrove. Hargrove was always considered an odd pick for Chief, given how recalcitrant and independent she was in her youth- most of her life was spent amongst non-Centauri, adventuring and getting caught up in all sorts of intrigue and conflict. But as she got older and too battle-scarred to keep running around, the elders nominated her for the position of Chief, believing that it would cool her blood a little to be in a position of authority, and that her experiences out in the wider worlds would give her invaluable decision-making knowledge and skills that other Centauri who remained within Kelduscas would not possess. So far they've been right, and Hargrove has proven a most capable if reluctant leader. Even though she is growing old, and sometimes bitter about being born a human rather than a half-elf or some other long-lived race, she still longs for the open roads and takes any opportunity to go on diplomatic tours of other regions. Uwibami Back to Main Page